The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Rondo of Humanity
The Harmony Unleashed Saga: Rondo of Humanity is an American science fantasy comedy-drama web television series developed for Netflix by Aaron Montalvo, Oren Uziel and Dave Polsky. The series is based on My Little Pony by Hasbro, as well as characters created by Lauren Faust and Meghan McCarthy. It is produced and distributed by Lionsgate Television, Hasbro Studios and Hollowfox Digital Media, in association with Bandai Namco Entertainment, K/O Paper Products (for the first season), Secret Hideout (for the next seasons), Millar Gough Ink (for the next seasons), Juban Productions, Epitome Pictures and Toei Company Ltd. The series is released all 13 episodes on Netflix in July 9, 2015 a week before Equine Judgement Day. The series is rated TV-MA. Starting from Season 2, The series will be broadcasted on AM-Showcase, a channel from the AM-Networks Premium family, prior to the Netflix release due to a partnership that allows Netflix originals to be broadcasted on television through every AM-Networks channel. About the Show The series is set to the Harmony Unleashed Saga Cinematic and Television Universe (which is both the film series and the TV series sharing the same universe) and will include humanized My Little Pony characters in the flesh. The series is a tie-in to Equine Judgement Day and a prequel to Guardians of Equestria's third season, Alicorn Alter. GOE's executive producers and developers, Roberto Orci & Alex Kurtzman will return as co-executive producers, executive story editors and executive creative consultants alongside Koichi Sakamoto, while Heather Kadin is the showrunner alongside Uziel and Polsky and Aaron Montalvo returns as creative consultant. The series has been renewed for a second season in August 2015 with the subtitle "Everfreedom" (as a wordplay and pormanteau on Freedom and Everfree). However, Roberto Orci left the production of Season 2, despite being working on the Harmony Jaeger films and deciding to produce another HU Saga TV show while working on Star Trek Beyond as a producer. The series is now co-produced by Secret Hideout since Season 2, and is set for a 2017 release, as Montalvo considered a follow-up to Humanitarian Stand, as well as having the film's writers, Alfred Gough and Miles Millar become executive producers and showrunners alongside Kurtzman and Polsky. As of Season 2, Hollowfox Television's newly founded premium cable/streaming production company SammIvanna Television Studios will take part with HFDM. Plot Season 1 The ponies' alternate humanity is in jeopardy as Equestria Girls gets harshly criticized too much due to its high school themes and its comparison to Monster High. Aaron, to settle things against the implied "extermination" of the Equestria Girls universe, he needs help from the Fleshed Human Mane "Six-to-Eight". But they take drastic measures into their own hands, as they either will do anything to defend Equestria Girls and/or try to change the world, but otherwise realize that the human habits are natural, therefore it can't be changed. Season 2 As a followup to Humanitarian Stand, The mane six are enthralled by Starlight and the Equal Five's actions as they will try to convince the public that she is good enough, even if it means being undercover. Starlight and Sunburst move to Everfree as an undercover couple, leading the crew to find them, even if it means learning about a great legend codenamed "Gaea Everfree" as told by Gloriosa Daisy, queen of Everfree who lives in the magical forest kingdom with her brother Timber Spruce. Cast Humans *Aaron Montalvo - Aaron (Season 1 as main, Season 2 as recurring) **Yuki Kaji (Japanese Dub) *Brenna O'Brien & Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle **Miyuki Sawashiro (Japanese Dub) *Victoria Justice & Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer **Nana Mizuki (Japanese Dub Promos) **Ami Koshimizu (Japanese Dub) *Taylor Lautner & Vincent Tong - Flash Sentry **Kenji Nojima (Japanese Dub) *Jake Weary & Ashleigh Ball - Applejack (male portrayal/female pony/EG voice) **Sora Tokui (female, Japanese Dub) **Yoshimasa Hosoya (Japanese Dub) *Grant Gustin & Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Blitz (portrayal)/Rainbow Dash (voice) **Izumi Kitta (Japanese Dub, female) **Yuki Tai (Japanese Dub, male) *Hayley Kiyoko & Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie **Suzuko Mimori (Japanese Dub) *Daniella Monet & Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity **Mikoi Sasaki (Japanese Dub) *Brittany Anne Pirtle & Andrea Libman - Fluttershy **Emiri Kato (Japanese Dub) *Aaron Taylor-Johnson & Cathy Weseluck - Spike **Motoko Kumai (Japanese Dub) **Hiroki Aiba (Japanese Dub, human) *Charlize Theron & Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia **Kikuko Inoue (Japanese Dub) *Gemma Arterton & Tabitha St. Germain - Princess Luna **Yumi Uchiyama (Japanese Dub) *Ari Graynor & Britt McKillip - Princess Cadance **Ayahi Takagaki (Japanese Dub) *Stephen Amell & Andrew Francis - Shining Armor **Mamoru Miyano (Japanese Dub) *Garrett Hedlund & Peter New - Big Macintosh **Hiroshi Shirokuma (Japanese Dub) *Katelyn Tarver & Kazumi Evans - Moon Dancer **Chiwa Saito (Japanese Dub) *Nina Dobrev & Kelly Sheridan - Starlight Glimmer **Maaya Uchida (Japanese Dub) *Jack Reynor & Ian Hanlin - Sunburst **Shintaro Asanuma (Japanese Dub) *John De Lancie - Discord **Shigeru Chiba (Japanese Dub) *Jason Ritter & Ryan Beil - Zephyr Breeze **Yuichiro Umehara (Japanese Dub) *Willa Milner - Princess Ember **Ayane Sakura (Japanese Dub) *Lauren Cohan & Enid-Raye Adams - Gloriosa Daisy **TBA *Nick Robinson & Brian Doe - Timber Spruce **TBA Category:TV Series Category:Netflix Originals Category:Harmony Unleashed Category:Main Series Category:Spin-offs